Mr Darcy em minha vida
by hatakeb
Summary: Hannah era uma garota comum. Trabalhava o dia todo e depois ia para casa tendo como companhia apenas seu cachorro. Até que um dia foi surpreendida... O que você faria ao conhecer pessoalmente o homem dos seus sonhos? Educado, honrado, teimoso, sexy e adorável... Fitzwillian Darcy era isso e muito mais...
1. Prólogo

Já havia certo tempo que se perguntava as motivações de sua vida. Era uma garota sensata, sempre havia sido, embora a adolescência tenha lhe aflorado um senso de rebeldia. Mas havia passado, deixando em seu lugar apenas a determinação de não se deixar levar tão facilmente. Mas às vezes Hannah se perguntava qual o sentido de se fazer o que era esperado, de fazer sempre o certo, parecia que algo não se encaixava, quase como se houvesse uma lacuna que ainda não havia sido preenchida.

Mas independente da tempestade em seu íntimo, o que transparecia aos outros era tranquilidade, como se já tivesse todas as respostas e todos os planos.

Havia saído a alguns meses de um longo relacionamento, fora um difícil término, estavam juntos a muito tempo. Mas apesar dos bons momentos e do imenso carinho, Hannah sentia que não correto de sua parte continuar um relacionamento que não a preenchia completamente.

Agora, aos 25 anos, formada, trabalhava em um escritório de projetos e recentemente conseguira realizar seu maior sonho, comprar seu pequeno e acolhedor apartamento. Ás vezes aceitava um ou outro convite para sair com seus poucos e bons amigos, desde que não fosse nada muito agitado.

Embora amasse seu trabalho, sua parte favorita do dia era quando chegava do trabalho, quando após fazer suas obrigações estava livre para ler seus romances e mangás. Ela sempre se encantava por um ou outro personagem e depois de um certo tempo, começou a perceber semelhanças entre eles, chegando a conclusão de que o homem que levaria seu coração deveria ser assim.

O problema é que Taisho Seshoumaru, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Kuchiki Byakuga e principalmente Fitzwillian Darcy não são homens que se encontram perdidos por aí, na realidade eles sequer existem.


	2. Encontro Inesperado

Era uma manhã de sábado e como desde que se mudara para seu novo apartamento, levantou-se da cama quente e foi a cozinha alimentar seu fiel companheiro canino Boruto, um peralta shih tzu branco e preto de olhos azuis. Sua vontade era continuar deitada viajando nas histórias de amor que encontrava na internet, mas precisava se levantar e começar o dia.

Após fazer sua higiene, cuidar de Boruto e se alimentar, Hannah decidiu voltar para a cama e curtir um pouco mais o friozinho daquela manhã de inverno. Um súbito barulho acrescido de uma imprecação fizeram com que a jovem mulher empalidecesse e corresse para a sala para averiguar o que se passava.

_ Quem quer que esteja ai saiba que já liguei para a polícia, é melhor ir embora o quanto antes.- a garota dizia completamente apavorada, segurando em suas mãos o mais próximo de uma arma que encontrou, o sapato de salto que usara na noite anterior e esquecera no meio do quarto.

_ Mas o quê...

Hannah ouviu alguém dizer e entrou na sala, demonstrando uma coragem que não possuía.

_ Já disse que é melhor ir embora.- disse ao homem de costas na sala, esperando que ele a atendesse pois não teria a menor chance em outro caso. Ele era alto, muito alto, possuía os ombros largos e os cabelos escuros. Parecia ser forte apesar de não truculento.

_ Por favor... - engoliu em seco - vá embora, eu nunca lhe fiz nada...- seus olhos estavam marejados e sua voz tremeu um pouco na última palavra.

Nesse momento, o homem que ainda estivera de costas, parecendo analisar o ambiente ao seu redor, virou-se em sua direção, revelando traços nobres e olhos azuis que demonstraram incredulidade.

_ Machucá-la? - ele disse em sua voz de barítono - É uma grande ofensa que a senhorita pense dessa maneira. Eu jamais me perdoaria por sequer magoar intencionalmente uma dama, quanto mais machucá-la. Por certo a senhorita não está me reconhecendo, mas tenho certeza que irá constatar seu desplante ao me apresentar...

Hannah foi sentindo seu pavor diminuindo as poucos, pois concluíra que se ele quisesse feri-la já o teria feito. Mais refeita, foi tocada pela voz profunda e vocabulário culto, ao mesmo tempo em que analisava melhor a face do desconhecido.

_ Permita me apresentar senhorita, eu sou o senhor...

Nesse momento, a pompa, seus traços e principalmente as roupas diferentes que o sujeito trajava, até então em segundo plano visto a eminência de um assalto, vieram como um estralo na mente da mulher, que sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

_ Senhorita! - o homem alarmou-se com a palidez excessiva da garota - Sente-se bem?

_ Eu...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois no momento seguinte sentiu a cabeça girar e a inconsciência lhe atingir.

O homem conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse e batesse com a cabeça na mesa de centro da pequena sala. Após colocá-la sobre uma das poltronas, o homem verificou as pupilas e pulso da mulher e verificou que esta não tinha realmente desmaiado, era apenas um mal estar.

Após alguns instantes, a mulher deu mostras de começar a se recuperar.

_ Senhorita?! Por Deus, o que lhe ocorreu? Devemos chamar um médico! Onde está sua família?

O homem parecia desesperado.

_ Eu estou bem. - conseguiu falar com alguma dificuldade - Já está passando. Foi apenas uma queda de pressão.

_Mas eu devo chamar alguém senhorita. Não é de bom tom que permaneçamos sozinhos aqui... Aqui?! Onde é aqui exatamente e como é que vim parar aqui.- disse confuso.

_ Quem é você?- disse a moça de forma abrupta chocando o homem com sua brusquidão, mas que tendo em vista a situação achou melhor responder.

O estranho levantou-se ficando frente a jovem e fazendo uma mesura.

_ Sou Sr. Darcy, senhorita. Fitzwillian Darcy, a seu dispor.


	3. O senhor não é real

Meu Deus, pensava a jovem, estou ficando louca. É a única explicação possível. Ou é brincadeira de alguém. É, deve ser isso.

Convencida dessa hipótese sentiu vergonha de seu comportamento.

_ Moço? - chamou - Desculpe-me por essa situação, tente entender, o senhor ficou tão parecido... Eu me assustei...

_ Não estou entendendo senhorita... O que quer dizer exatamente? - o homem aparentava confusão e Hannah deduziu que ele continuaria o teatro.

_ Admito que sua encenação foi excelente, mas podemos parar por aqui.

_ Senhorita... - o homem estava pasmo - eu temo realmente não estar entendendo sua reação ou esta conversa. A senhorita poderia por favor ser mais clara?

Hannah já farta daquela história, perdeu a paciência.

_ Olha aqui, em primeiro lugar o senhor entrou na minha casa sem ser convidado. Eu até entendo a brincadeira, mas já acabou. Obrigada pela excelente atuação de Sr. Darcy, mas agora pode ir embora.

_ Atuação de Sr. Darcy? - além de pasmo o homem começava a dar sinais de irritação - Por que motivo eu deveria fazer uma atuação de mim mesmo? A senhorita há de convir que não faz o menor sentido.

A garota riu nervosa e passou a mão no rosto.

_ Perdão, a senhorita está um pouco confusa. Se sente bem? Sofreu algum acidente recentemente? - ele parecia preocupado.

_ Bem senhor sei lá qual é o nome, me ajudaria muito se o senhor não colocasse minha sanidade em xeque, afinal o louco aqui é o senhor ou é surdo, porque ainda não entendeu que já pode parar com esta história.

Assim que ouviu essas palavras Darcy desistiu de argumentar. Quanta grosseria em uma única frase, e ele ainda estava tentando ser educado.

_ Senhorita, essa conversa já se tornou insustentável. Aconselho que procure ajuda médica tão logo possível. Quanto a mim, já desisti de encontrar Bingley em Hampshire. Estou voltando para Permberley. Deixo-lhe meus votos para que se recupere logo.

Hannah assistiu o homem nervoso se encaminhar para a porta. Ele parecia realmente ofendido. Mas não fazia sentido. Fazia? Cientificamente falando não podia ser real. Mas...

_ Espere! Sr. Darcy! - disse de supetão.

_ O que foi senhorita? Já não se cansou de dizer disparates? Eu não tenho tempo para essas sandices. Passar bem. - fez-lhe uma mesura e voltou a andar.

_ Por favor! - a moça correu para a porta da sala - Eu não estou louca e bem... se o senhor... - respirou fundo - ...se o senhor é mesmo quem disse que é, bom, neste caso estamos enrolados.

_ Continua não fazendo sentido algum senhorita, - Darcy havia parado - queira se explicar por gentileza. - completou olhando-a nos olhos.

Hannah o encarou de volta sem fôlego. Como um homem poderia ser tão másculo e ao mesmo tempo um ter olhar tão doce? Se antes ela suspeitava que tinha uma queda pelo Sr. Darcy, agora ela tinha certeza que era o Grand Canyon.

_ Por favor, vamos no sentar.- corando, Hannah indicou o sofá tentando disfarçar seus pensamentos.

O Sr. Darcy até então confuso e irritado com a situação não prestara muita atenção a aparência daquela mulher. Não era nenhuma beldade. Ela era pequena, batia no seu peito no máximo. Possuía olhos castanhos e pele branca, um pouco mais bronzeada do que ditava a moda. O cabelo era estranho. Não era totalmente loiro como o de Georgiana mas também não era escuro como o de sua prima Anne. Era os dois, mais claro nas pontas. Um pouco bizarro para ele, mas combinava com ela. As roupas que trajava também eram estranhas, onde já se viu uma mulher usando calças? Era o fim dos bons costumes, pensava.

_ Não acha melhor se trocar primeiro senhorita?- corou ao indicar-lhe a impropriedade de seus trajes - E também chamar alguém para nos fazer companhia?

Hannah deu uma olhada em sua roupa, estava de calça e camiseta de pijama. Não via necessidade de se trocar e considerando que fosse verdade aquela história maluca, não ia ter nada para vestir que o agradasse.

_ Eu lhe asseguro Sr. Darcy que estou bem assim. E depois de lhe explicar toda a situação o senhor entenderá.

_ Que situação fala senhorita...?

_ Hannah, Hannah Montcliff.

_ Srta. Montcliff, eu não entendo.

_ Sr. Darcy, é difícil lhe explicar o que está acontecendo, quando nem mesmo eu entendo. Mas acho que de alguma forma o senhor viajou no tempo.

No primeiro momento, Darcy a olhou com incredulidade. Segundos depois desatou a rir. Não sorrisos contidos próprios ao Sr. Darcy, mas verdadeiras gargalhadas.

Como se já não estivesse maravilhada o suficiente com aquele homem, as risadas tiveram o efeito de deixá-lo mais encantador ainda. Era apaixonante.

_ A senhorita espera que eu acredite nisso? Realmente? - as risadas se transformaram em um meio sorriso irônico.

Hannah já nem estava neste planeta. O Sr. Darcy sempre foi descrito como alguém reservado, tímido até, não aquele homem sarcástico e determinado a sua frente.

Vendo que ele lhe encarava esperando uma resposta, Hannah se obrigou a responder:

_ Na verdade, Sr. Darcy, o senhor não viajou no tempo...

_ Parece que estamos começando a chegar em um acordo...

_ Não poderia ter viajado no tempo, - o interrompeu - pois não há um tempo em que exista. O senhor não é real.


	4. Não me chame de Willian

"O senhor não é real."

Aquelas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça. Darcy estava completamente imóvel.

_ A senhorita não espera que eu acredite em um disparate desses. Por certo que não... - conseguiu dizer por fim.

_ Sr. Darcy, eu conheço toda sua história. Sei que seus pais morreram muito cedo e que o senhor e seu primo coronel Fitzwillian ficaram responsáveis por sua irmã Georgiana. Sei que é proprietário de Pemberley. Que seu melhor amigo é Charles Bingley e que o senhor planeja se encontrar com ele para discutir sobre a propriedade que ele deseja adquirir em Hampshire.

Darcy deu um sorriso de escárnio e disse:

_ Tenho que concordar que realizou uma grande pesquisa. Mas não prova nada.

_ Conheço também sua história com George Wickham e tudo que aconteceu com Georgiana.

_ Mas o quê... - Darcy ficou lívido - Como a senhorita se atreve?

_ Sr. Darcy, por favor. Eu preciso que acredite em mim.

Hannah não sabia direito como explicar a verdade a ele. Por fim decidiu ser sincera, é sempre a melhor opção.

_ Sr. Darcy, no século XIX, Jane Austen publicou um livro chamado Orgulho e Preconceito, que contava a história de Fitzwillian Darcy. Uma ficção.

_ Como a senhorita espera que eu acredite nisso? - Darcy caminhava nervoso pela sala.

_ Porque é a verdade. - disse simplesmente.

_ Verdade? - mais uma vez o sorriso de escárnio.

_ Sim, por mais absurdo que pareça é sim. Como o senhor pode explicar todo meu conhecimento sobre a sua vida? Sei até mesmo de Elizabeth Bennet.

_ Elizabeth?

O coração de Hannah deu um salto não muito agradável. Poderia se dizer enciumada pelo modo que ele disse Elizabeth.

_ Sim, o senhor a conhece?

_ Não. - Darcy estava confuso e com dor de cabeça. Só queria acordar e descobrir que tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

_ É o amor de sua vida. - não gostou de dizer aquilo - sua futura esposa.

_ Você está louca! - o Sr. Darcy sentou-se no sofá pálido.

_ Não estou. Mas são muitas informações, vamos devagar.

_ Se o que a senhorita diz for mesmo... - passou a mão pelos cabelos consternado - Como espera que eu acredite?

Os olhos daquele homem estavam tumultuados e Hannah sentiu pena dele.

_ Espere aqui por favor. - Hannah saiu da sala.

Voltou poucos minutos depois com o notebook na mão. O Sr. Darcy ainda estava na mesma posição, sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos.

_ Sr. Darcy? - chamou suavemente.

_ Sim? - ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la e ela pode ver sua dor.

_ Eu posso lhe mostrar algumas coisas, mas talvez seja melhor depois. O senhor não me parece...

_ Não. - ele a cortou firme - Quero entender de uma vez por todas esta situação.

Darcy estava curioso com aquele objeto. Mas não perguntou o que era, nem mesmo quando ele a viu levantar uma espécie de tampa e uma tela se acender. Ele olhava encantado ela escrever palavras apertando botões com as letras e a tela ir se alterando.

Percebendo o interesse de Darcy, mas conhecendo seu gênio, Hannah sabia que ele jamais perguntaria.

_ É um computador Sr. Darcy. Um portátil. Serve como uma espécie de biblioteca que podemos carregar para qualquer lugar e acessar quando quisermos. Mas também faz contas e... - olhou a expressão confusa dele - outras coisas que não vem ao caso agora... - completou não alongando o assunto. Ele já tinha muitas informações para digerir, não precisava de uma maluca que não calava a boca explicando coisas desnecessárias no momento...

Darcy nada disse, mas uma imagem na tela chamou sua atenção.

_ Permberley... - disse

_ Sim Sr. Darcy, Pemberley. Mas no meu mundo não se chama assim. É Chatsworth House, uma propriedade antiga que foi usada para dar vida a Pemberley descrita no livro de Jane Austen.

Aos poucos Hannah foi mostrado e contando ao Sr. Darcy tudo o que sabia sobre sua história, a autora Jane Austen e também sobre o mundo em que vivia. Depois algumas horas estava exausta e com fome.

_ Sr. Darcy? - chamou suavemente.

Mas o mesmo não respondeu, encarando a fotografia de Matthew Macfadyen escalado para representar o Sr. Darcy na última versão do filme. Ele parecia não entender a incrível semelhança que possuíam, pareciam gêmeos. Embora no Darcy real fosse notado algo mais, Hannah não saberia explicar, mas acreditava ser autenticidade. Macfadyen representou com louvor o Sr. Darcy, mas nada se compara a realidade.

_ Willian? - tentou novamente.

Dessa vez Darcy ouviu pois se virou para ela com uma expressão feroz.

_ Não me chame de Willian. Apenas as pessoas que me são mais queridas me chamam assim. Você não tem este direito.


	5. A única em que posso confiar

"Não me chame de Willian. Apenas as pessoas que são mais queridas me chamam assim. Você não tem este direito."

Aquelas palavras ecoaram pelo pequeno apartamento. Hannah parecia ter levado uma bofetada.

_ Me desculpe Sr. Darcy. Não vai se repetir.

Darcy arrependeu-se de sua brusquidão ao ver os olhos da moça marejados. Mas nada falou, pois não desejava estreitar laços com a mesma e considerando todas as informações recebidas não achava que conseguiria viver da forma que aquelas pessoas viviam. Ele achou um desplante a moça viver sozinha. Ficou chocado com as fotos que lhe foram mostradas ao observar a falta de decoro nas roupas e atitudes daquela sociedade. Ele precisava voltar logo para sua casa.

_ Sr. Darcy, estou com fome e irei preparar algo para mim. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Ele pretendia recusar e ir embora. Mas para onde iria? Como sobreviveria em um mundo tão diferente do seu? Como ele conseguiria fazer as pessoas a acreditarem nele, pensariam que ele está louco. Além disso estava faminto.

_ Seria um prazer.

Seguia até um cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra.

_ É tudo tão diferente. - deixou escapar.

_ É sim Sr. Darcy. Mas temo que deva se acostumar pelo menos até conseguir voltar para o seu mundo.

_ Vocês não tem mais criados ou utilizam a sala de jantar? - perguntou tentando entabular uma conversa.

_ Existem sim Sr. Darcy. Mas talvez não da mesma forma que esteja acostumado. E também eu não sou uma pessoa de fortuna para possuir esses luxos.

_ Desculpe, eu não queria... – Darcy estava constrangido, era a segunda vez que era indelicado com a Srta. Montcliff e ela estava apenas tentando ajudá-lo.

_ O senhor está passando por uma situação completamente incomum, eu entendo.

_ Obrigado.- disse simplesmente.

Darcy comeu mais rápido que manda a etiqueta, mas estava faminto e não pode evitar.

_ Perdoe-me a minha falta de modos a mesa. - disse corando ao perceber que a jovem o olhava divertida.

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Quer mais um pouco?

Darcy assentiu e foi novamente servido. Durante o lanche os dois conversaram bastante e Darcy estava ávido em saber tudo que podia sobre aquele mundo. Quando terminaram Hannah tinha um sorriso na face.

_ Por que sorri senhorita Hannah? Por acaso meu sofrimento a diverte? - Darcy indaga ácido.

_ Oh não Sr. Darcy. Mas é que considerando as informações que tenho sobre o senhor estou impressionada com o quanto conversou comigo, uma total desconhecida.

_ Ora, - Darcy replicou - pois não fique. Não há nada anormal. A senhorita é... - nesse momento ele se levantou da cadeira e se virou para a janela.

_ A senhorita é a única pessoa em que eu posso confiar nesse momento. Isto é assustador.

Hannah se compadeceu e caminhou até ele parando ao seu lado.

_ Está tudo bem Sr. Darcy. Eu vou ajudá-lo até que consiga voltar ao seu mundo e para aqueles que lhe são queridos.

_ Obrigado Srta. Montcliff.


	6. Perfeito em um domingo de manhã

O dia passou rapidamente, tanto Hannah quanto Wil estavam esgotados com a reviravolta incrível que haviam sofrido suas vidas.

A moça por mais que pensasse e refletisse não conseguia uma explicação lógica para a situação que vivia, e Darcy estava sentado há pelo menos duas horas no sofá encarando um ponto fixo na parede.

Sentindo que já era hora de sair deste torpor, Hannah levantou-se e foi preparar o pequeno quarto de hóspedes de sua casa para a ilustre visita. O quarto tinha apenas uma cama de casal, uma televisão pequena e um armário com roupas de cama. O quarto era ocupado por seus pais sempre que vinham visitá-la. Ela arrumou todas as coisas em uma parte do armário, desocupando um lado para que fosse usado por Darcy, só então se deu conta que o homem não possuía outras roupas além das que vestia, e estas não serviriam para serem usadas no dia a dia, o confundiriam com algum ator ou maluco fantasiado.

Ao se dar conta deste detalhe tornou-se imperativo sair e comprar roupas para Darcy. A situação já era difícil o suficiente tendo o que vestir.

A garota voltou à sala, encontrando Darcy na mesma posição em que havia o deixado.

_ Sr. Darcy? - chamou suavemente.

O homem respondeu num sobressalto.

_ Desculpe-me por assustá-lo Sr. Darcy. Não era minha intenção.

_ Não se preocupe senhorita. Eu estava distraído. Não foi culpa sua. – o homem disse essas palavras já se levantando, afinal sua educação era de um cavalheiro, mesmo que houvesse dúvidas quanto à conduta da dama.

_ Sr. Darcy? O senhor se importaria de ficar sozinho por um tempo?

O homem mostrou-se confuso.

_ Sozinho? A senhorita pretende me abandonar a minha própria sorte?

A fala educada, expressão dura e olhos receosos fizeram o coração da pobre garota dar outro sobressalto. Somente aqueles com sensibilidade mais apurada conseguiram captar todo o emaranhado de sentimentos demonstrados por Darcy em cada passagem do livro, mesmo em seus momentos de silêncio, Hannah era um deles e presenciar isso pessoalmente foi demais para ela. Caso uma terceira pessoa estivesse presente assistindo a cena diria com toda convicção "Irremediavelmente apaixonada, irremediavelmente perdida!"

Pois era assim que Hannah se sentia ao olhar dentro daqueles dois pedaços do céu... Perdida, doce e inegavelmente perdida... Sentia-se flutuando a beira de um abismo.

A garota gastou alguns segundos para se recuperar e nesse tempo Darcy pensou que estivesse pensando alguma desculpa para deixá-lo. Como se ela fosse louca!

_ Não pretendo abandoná-lo Sr. Darcy. Eu lhe fiz uma promessa.

O homem pareceu voltar a respirar.

_ Mas acabei de perceber - continuou Hannah - que precisamos de alguns itens que eu não tenho em casa, por isso necessitarei sair para comprá-los.

_ Ah, então é isso? - Darcy mais uma vez sentiu-se mal por duvidar de uma pessoa tão prestativa quanto aquela mulher.

_ Prometo que não demorarei. Pode ficar a vontade... - Hannah já havia pegado sua bolsa e estava saindo - Sr. Darcy? - chamou da porta.

_ Sim?

_ De maneira nenhuma saia desta casa ou abra a porta para alguém que não seja eu. Tudo bem? É muito importante.

_ Ora senhorita, eu não sou um menino. Sou perfeitamente capaz de entender a delicada situação que estou.

Mas nesse instante eu poderia dizer que é sim um menino, pensou Hannah ao analisar a adorável expressão de contrariedade naquele rosto de traços aristocráticos. Hannah fez um carinho na cabeça de Boruto que observava os dois curioso e saiu.

O caminho até o shopping foi tranquilo, Hannah pilotava tranquilamente sua Harley 883R e em poucos minutos chegou a seu destino.

Como não tinha certeza do tamanho que Darcy vestia, comprou apenas algumas peças básicas e cerca de meia hora depois voltava para casa.

Ao entrar, encontrou Darcy analisando o telefone, provavelmente tentando descobrir como este funcionava e Boruto deitado no sofá vigiando o homem estranho em sua casa.

_ Sr. Darcy? - chamou-o - Estou de volta.

_ Conseguiu encontrar tudo que precisava? - indagou solícito.

_ Creio que servirá por agora. - disse-lhe mostrando as sacolas que trazia na mão - Foi um pouco difícil trazê-las na moto, mas dei um jeito. - sorriu.

_ Moto? - pela enésima vez naquele dia o homem antes tão orgulhoso e certo de seu conhecimento mostrou-se confuso.

_ Uma conversa para outro dia Sr. Darcy. Não se preocupe. - o tranquilizou.

A seguir a jovem o mostrou seu quarto e lhe entregou suas roupas.

_ O senhor pode usar o banheiro social Sr. Darcy. O meu quarto é suíte, então fique a vontade.

Apesar de se mostrar confuso com tanta modernidade, em uma hora Darcy já havia tomado banho, colocado suas roupas novas e estava agora em seu quarto maravilhado com aquele objeto que chamavam de televisão. Hannah terminou seu banho e foi à cozinha preparar algo para comerem.

_ Posso entrar? - a jovem batia a porta do quarto de Darcy.

Darcy não achava conveniente estar a sós com uma senhorita em seu quarto, mas aqueles tempos eram outros e ele estava na casa dela a final de contas, por isso viu-se obrigado a autorizar sua entrada.

_ Vim chamá-lo para jantarmos Sr. Darcy. Vamos? - disse-lhe da porta.

_ Certamente senhorita.

Comeram em silêncio e após a ceia leve Darcy recolheu-se para seu quarto. Hannah organizou as coisas, cuidou de Boruto e a seguir também foi dormir.

Hannah acordou sobressaltada naquela manhã de domingo. Tivera um sonho maluco com Darcy, personagem de Jane Austen. Rindo de si mesma, a moça foi para cozinha tomar seu café e cuidar de Boruto.

_ Acho que estou precisando sair mais nino. – disse carinhosamente para o cão que aguardava ansioso por sua ração – Já estou até confundindo sonhos com realidade. – riu de si mesma.

_ Bom dia! – uma voz grave a saudou.

Darcy vinha caminhando para mesa, trajando uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida de algodão azul escuro com alguns botões trocados. Vinha descalço e com os cabelos úmidos.

_ Desculpe os meus trajes. – parecia envergonhado – Ainda não me acostumei com aqueles sapatos estranhos que me deu. – deu um meio sorriso ao terminar de falar.

Hannah estava boquiaberta. Duas vezes. Primeiro: não era um sonho! E segundo: como alguém poderia ser tão absurdamente perfeito às oito horas da manhã de um domingo? Era um crime.


	7. Amigos

Aquele domingo passou-se de forma bem diferente para Hannah. A presença misteriosa de Darcy em sua casa lhe intrigava ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava absurdamente feliz. A todo momento em que o via concentrado na televisão ou no computador que pediu que lhe ensinasse a usar uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir se apoderava dela e antes que pudesse se segurar cantava enquanto fazia o almoço. Quando tudo ficou pronto chamou-o para a refeição.

Comeram em um silêncio agradável, Hannah não se importava em permanecer calada e Darcy não admitiria uma conversa se não houvesse algo útil a ser dito, não era do tipo que tolerava conversas frívolas. Quando percebeu que Hannah se levantava da mesa disse:

_ Espere senhorita lhe falar um momento? - pediu educado.

_ A vontade Sr. Darcy. - ajeitou-se na cadeira.

_ Primeiro gostaria de agradecer por tudo que tem feito por mim. É mais do que eu poderia esperar de qualquer pessoa.

Imagino que qualquer mulher que já leu Orgulho e Preconceito gostaria de estar em meu lugar, pensou a jovem.

_ Não se preocupe Sr. Darcy. - respondeu - Ajudarei no que eu puder e enquanto for necessário.

_ Obrigado. - olhou-a agradecido.

_ Tenho certeza de que logo conseguirá retornar a sua casa. - disse meio a contragosto.

_ Espero que sim, senhorita. Mas, - Darcy tinha agora uma expressão séria e determinada - enquanto isso não é possível tentarei viver neste mundo e ser um incômodo menor do que sou neste momento.

_ Ora Sr. Darcy... - começou mas foi interrompida.

_ Por favor, deixe-me terminar.

A garota assentiu.

_ Passei toda a manhã aprendendo sobre seu mundo e a primeira coisa que percebi é que eu preciso de um emprego.

_ Emprego Sr. Darcy? - Hannah riu e Darcy olhou-a ofendido - Desculpe minha reação, mas é o que o senhor não parece ser o tipo de homem que trabalha.

_ Mas é claro que eu trabalho! - disse ultrajado - Quem a senhorita acha que administra minhas terras e cuida dos interesses de Georgiana? - ao dizer o nome da irmã seu semblante mudou para tristeza.

_ Georgiana... - disse numa voz sofrida - Como estará?

_ Com certeza está bem Sr. Darcy. Ela tem boas pessoas que olham por ela. Seu primo por exemplo. - tentou despreocupá-lo.

_ Eu espero que sim senhorita Montcliff.

_ O senhor não precisa se preocupar com um emprego nesse momento. Não sabemos quando o senhor partirá, talvez seja mais breve do que imagina. - disse com certo pesar.

_ Obrigado mais uma vez. A senhorita tem sido uma boa amiga, se posso ter a liberdade de chamá-la assim.

_ É uma honra Sr. Darcy. - disse comovida.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Hannah disse:

_ Como já lhe disse Sr. Darcy amanhã volto a trabalhar e o senhor terá de passar o dia sozinho. Espero que não se importe.

_ Não estou em posição de me aborrecer por que quer que seja senhorita. Por falar em senhorita, notei durante minhas pesquisas que é comum chamarmos pelo nome as pessoas que são próximas e bem... Eu moro na sua casa. - parecia constrangido - Não seria mais sensato nos tratarmos de maneira mais informal?

_ É plausível Sr. Darcy. Acredito que as pessoas estranhariam o tratamento que dispensamos um ao outro na nossa situação. Pode me chamar de Hannah se preferir.

_ Hannah... - Darcy disse o nome de maneira lenta se acostumando ao novo tratamento, mas para Hannah seu nome soou extremamente sexy naquela voz rouca e ela sentiu-se arrepiar.

_ E c-como devo chamá-lo Sr. Darcy? - não cometeria o mesmo erro chamando-o de Willian.

_ Pode me chamar de Darcy, sem o senhor. E acredito que podemos nos tratar por você, de acordo... Hannah?

_ Absolutamente... Darcy.

Na manhã seguinte Hannah levantou-se cedo para o trabalho, cuidou de Boruto e preparou o café. Quando saiu Darcy ainda dormia e ela lhe deixou instruções em cima da mesa, pedindo-o que não saísse e deixando seu número de celular para qualquer emergência, no dia anterior havia o ensinado a usar o telefone.

Passaram duas semanas nesta rotina. A jovem saia cedo para trabalhar e aparecia na hora do almoço com comida para os dois. Eles conversavam amistosamente sobre vários assuntos, Darcy tinha muita vontade e facilidade para aprender todas as coisas novas neste mundo e Hannah tinha paciência e bom humor para lhe ensinar, mesmo quando o homem se aborrecia com alguma dificuldade. A noite a jovem chegava, preparava o jantar e conversavam mais um pouco.

Após esse tempo, Hannah sentia que já estava na hora de Darcy conhecer o mundo fora do apartamento e pensando nisso pediu alguns dias de folga em seu trabalho. Planejava levá-lo nos principais pontos da cidade, ensiná-lo as ruas principais, a pegar um táxi ou ônibus, etc.

_ Boa noite Darcy! - saudou entrando na pequena sala onde Darcy assistia televisão.

_ Boa noite Hannah! Como foi no trabalho? - após o tempo de convivência Darcy aprendeu que Hannah era uma pessoa boa e de honra e que algumas coisas que ele estranhara a princípio como suas roupas e o fato de morar sozinha eram perfeitamente normais neste mundo, não a desqualificando de nenhuma maneira.

_ Cansativo, mas bem produtivo. Tive que adiantar bastante coisa, afinal pedi a semana que vem de folga.

_ Folga? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Sim! Não é ótimo?! - disse entusiasmada - Pedi a semana de folga para que eu pudesse lhe mostrar a cidade e lhe ensinar mais algumas coisas para que você não precise ficar preso dentro deste apartamento.

_ Me parece muito bom. - disse sincero - Mas uma vez obrigado por tudo que está fazendo.

_ Ora, não se preocupe com isso Darcy. Afinal somos amigos, não é mesmo? - disse animada.

Darcy apenas lhe sorriu.


	8. Quem é você?

Na semana que se seguiu Hannah levou Darcy para conhecer a cidade, a postura altiva e orgulhosa do homem ajudou a disfarçar a curiosidade e espanto que sentia por toda a modernidade que os cercava. Foi bem tranqüilo, exceto na hora de subir na moto de Hannah. Por motivo nenhum ele aceitou subir e eles tiveram que ir de ônibus.

Dessa forma a semana passou tranqüila e logo chegava à tarde de sexta feira. Os dois estavam sentados em uma praça tomando um sorvete.

_ Acredito que precisamos conversar novamente sobre meu emprego... – começou Darcy.

_ Emprego Darcy? – a garota virou-se para ele – Acha que está pronto?

_ Não. – disse convicto – Mas acho que nunca estarei e acredito mesmo que esteja na hora de tentar.

_ Mas Darcy, - Hannah parecia sem jeito – você não fez uma faculdade, não tem experiência nenhuma... Ninguém vai querer lhe dar um emprego... Ainda mais a sua altura.

_ Hannah minha amiga... – o homem parecia bem calmo, como se já tivesse refletido bastante sobre o assunto – eu sei como são as coisas... Não me tome por um idiota, por favor. Eu não tenho grandes pretensões neste assunto, só quero trabalhar para ocupar a mente, me distrair... E ao mesmo tempo não posso continuar morando em sua casa sem te ajudar... Não é certo! – concluiu enfático.

_ Darcy, sua inexperiência foi apenas o primeiro argumento... – começou, mas foi interrompida por ele.

_ Eu não sou inexperiente. Eu sei ler e escrever muito bem, além disso, tenho muita experiência em finanças e administração. Sou bom em lidar com pessoas.

Nesse momento Hannah encarava Darcy com a sobrancelha levantada.

_ Bom em lidar com pessoas? – perguntou divertida.

_ Muito bom Srta. Montcliff. – Darcy não gostou do jeito de Hannah.

Ao ver a expressão contrariada que o homem adotou Hannah não se agüentou e gargalhou alto chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam pelo lugar.

_ Muito bom Sr. Darcy? – desdenhou a moça – O senhor é uma das pessoas mais complicadas que eu já conheci.

_ Às vezes o fato de eu ter sido transportado de mundo tenha a ver com isso Srta. Montcliff. Já se colocou no meu lugar por acaso?- retrucou exaltado.

_ Ora Darcy, não precisa se chatear.

_ Não? A senhorita acha que me conhece só por causa de uma porcaria de livro e sai apontando o dedo para o que acha que são os meus defeitos... Mas uma surpresa: A senhorita não me conhece. – o homem levantou-se e saiu caminhando.

_ Espere Darcy! – correu para acompanhá-lo – Eu sinto muito. – disse sincera quando o alcançou.

Darcy suspirou e voltou-se para Hannah.

_ Tudo bem.

Andaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

_ Mas tudo é tão difícil... Eu só queria acordar e descobrir que tudo não passou de um pesadelo... Eu quero tanto voltar para a minha vida...

_ Eu entendo. – disse para consolá-lo.

_ Não, não entende. É a minha vida... A minha família... Os meus amigos... A vida que eu deveria ter... O que acontece com tudo agora que eu estou aqui?

Hannah não sabia o que dizer e por isso preferiu ficar calada.

Chegando a casa Hannah pediu que conversassem um pouco.

_ Eu vim pensando Darcy e acho que tenho uma solução para o seu segundo maior problema.

_ Segundo problema? – indagou curioso.

_ É. Porque o primeiro é voltar para casa.

O homem apenas assentiu.

_ Sabe Darcy, se você planeja ter uma vida aqui enquanto espera uma forma de voltar para casa o mais importante que vai precisar são documentos.

_ Documentos?

_ Sim. Documentos que identificam que você é e de onde veio...

_ Mas como conseguiremos isso? Não é como se fossemos chegar e dizer que eu sou eu.

_ Bom, eu pensei nisso e acho que podemos dizer que você perdeu a memória. Que eu o encontrei próximo a minha casa e resolvi te ajudar...

_ Parece uma boa idéia... Mas acha que vai funcionar? – duvidou.

_ É a única que eu tenho. – disse ríspida – Estou aberta a outras sugestões do grandioso Darcy.

A garota se irritou com sua falta de confiança, percebeu Darcy.

_ Eu não tenho idéia alguma e acho que a sua é melhor que nada. – disse por fim.

_ Então faremos dessa forma.

Nos dias que se seguira Hannah agiu conforme o combinado. Foi à delegacia de polícia e informou que havia encontrado um homem sem memória próximo a sua casa e resolveu ajudá-lo. Depois de muitos exames e perguntas foi decidido que Darcy não possuía nenhuma doença ou lembrança e como não era incapacitado não ficaria sob a responsabilidade do estado. Hannah então disse que ele continuaria em sua casa até se lembrar de algo e solicitou novos documentos para ele, alegando que o homem precisava trabalhar.

Estavam voltando do juizado com os documentos novos quando Hannah se lembrou que precisava pegar alguns papéis na empresa que trabalhava. Ela deixou Darcy em casa e foi para a empresa.

Enquanto isso, Darcy tinha acabado de tomar um banho e vestido uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de malha quando a campainha tocou. Ele sabia que não deveria atender a porta, era uma das regras. Mas ele estava se sentindo mais a vontade neste mundo e logo procuraria um emprego. Deixando a apreensão de lado abriu a porta com a toalha pendurada no ombro e os cabelos ainda molhados, sentindo que poderia lidar com qualquer situação que se apresentasse.

_ Pois não? – indagou solicito ao casal parado a porta.

_ Quem é você e o que você está fazendo na casa da minha filha? – a mulher se recuperou primeiro do susto.

Lidar com qualquer situação? Darcy pensou que nunca mais desafiaria o destino dessa forma.


	9. E agora?

Darcy estava atônito. Já se via casando com Hannah. Quando abriu a boca foi interrompido pela própria.

_ Mãe? Pai? O que fazem aqui?

Hannah mal tinha chegado a seu prédio quando reconheceu o carro dos pais na porta do edifício, subiu rápido para remediar a situação.

A mãe de Hannah virou-se com o cenho franzido para a garota.

_ Desde quando preciso de um motivo para visitar minha filha?

_ Não precisa de motivos mãe. – suspirou – Mas é que vocês nunca vêm sem avisar.

_ Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes então. – disse o pai mordaz entrando no apartamento seguido da esposa e filha.

_ Mãe, pai, quero que conheçam meu amigo Darcy. – Hannah sorria docemente como se estivesse falando do tempo.

_ Amigo? – sua mãe arqueou a sobrancelha encarando o belo espécime masculino que era Darcy.

_ E desde quando seus amigos ficam em sua casa enquanto você está fora?

Seu pai era astuto e não iria deixar passar nenhum detalhe, ela devia ser mais precavida.

_ Ele mora aqui pai. – a verdade é sempre melhor. Bom, menos quando a verdade envolve um personagem de ficção criar vida e aparecer em sua sala... Mas em todo caso, meia verdade é melhor que nenhuma...

_ Como assim mora aqui? Você está morando com um rapaz e sequer nos comunica?

_ Eu não sou criança. – disse cruzando os braços.

_ Então não haja como tal. – ralhou Darcy calado até aquele momento.

_ Como é? Era para você me defender aqui... Ou pelo menos ficar calado. – Hannah olhou feio para o rapaz.

_ Senhor e senhora, creio que se enganaram com a situação. Eu sou Fitzwillian Darcy e é uma honra poder conhecê-los. – disse solenemente.

_ Ohh! Darcy?! Como aquele Darcy? Aquele do livro? – Anabele estava extasiada.

Darcy arregalou os olhos e Hannah interveio.

_ Mãe! Não seja inconveniente.

_ Mas... O que?... – Anabele não entendeu muito bem a atitude de sua filha.

O breve diálogo entre as duas foi o suficiente para Darcy se recuperar do susto e voltar a falar.

_ Eu me mudei a pouco para a cidade, não conhecia nada e ninguém além da Hannah... Ela como uma boa amiga me ofereceu um lugar para ficar até que eu me estabeleça.

_ Boa amiga? Sei... – Murmurou John Montcliff.

_ E como vocês se conheceram? – Anabele não parecia convencida.

_ Foi durante aquela última viagem que fiz para o interior. Nos conhecemos, ficamos amigos e durante uma conversa Darcy disse que gostaria de mudar para cá. Eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo e é isso que estou fazendo.

Anabele achava que havia um envolvimento romântico entre eles, mas se a filha não queria dizer era porque ainda não estava preparada e achou melhor respeitá-la.

_ Bom... – começou a matriarca – esclarecida a situação, que tal se fôssemos preparar o jantar querida?

_ Boa idéia mãe! – suspirou aliviada enquanto seguia a mãe para a cozinha.

Já na cozinha Anabele decidiu conversar com Hannah.

_ Minha filha...

_ Não começa mãe, por favor. – Hannah a interrompeu com um olhar duro.

_ Mas filha, vocês estão morando juntos.

_ Não estamos juntos mãe, apenas dividimos o apartamento.

_ Você quer que eu acredite que vocês não tem nada um com o outro?! – Anabele arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Para o meu completo desgosto não! – Hannah riu amarga.

_ E você gosta dele? – Anabele percebia o claro interesse de sua filha pelo rapaz e talvez por isso fosse tão difícil acreditar que eram apenas amigos, mas a expressão melancólica de sua filha lhe dizia que era a verdade.

_ Eu... – Corada, Hannah não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio que sentia algo por Darcy. Gostava dele? Gostar parecia tão pouco... Amava-o? Não... Não poderia... Não tão rápido... Droga! Era melhor não pensar nisso.

Enquanto isso na sala Darcy tentava entabular uma conversa com o pai de sua anfitriã, mas era duramente cortado pelo outro em todas as tentativas.

_ Vamos parar de jogos Darcy. Eu sei que você e minha filha têm algum envolvimento e eu não gosto disso. Sou contrário a casais que moram juntos sem se casar.

_ Mas eu também sou senhor! – Darcy foi sincero – Acho um ultraje, uma deturpação dos valores da família e da moral.

John olhou-o espantado.

_ Se acha isso porque está nesta situação então?

_ Eu realmente não tenho nenhum envolvimento amoroso com sua filha, Sr. Montcliff. Dou-lhe a minha palavra de honra.

_ E não pretende ter? Você poderia jurar?

Antes de responder Darcy se levantou do sofá, adotando uma postura séria e formal.

_ Sr. Montcliff, a Hannah é como uma irmã caçula para mim e eu não poderia enxergá-la de outra forma senão essa. – disse sincero mirando os olhos do outro homem que apenas ouvia calado – Eu juro.

O homem mais velho assentiu e ofereceu sua mão para um cumprimento que foi prontamente aceito.

_ Filha, você estava demorando... – disse Anabele ao entrar na sala – Não os chamou para jantar?

Foi então que perceberam Hannah parada próximo a porta da sala, ela encarava um ponto qualquer no lado oposto da sala.

_ Ia... – começou sussurrando – Ia chamá-los logo que a senhora entrou mãe. – disse mais alto, porém sua voz parecia estranha, quase quebradiça.


	10. Recomeço

Devidamente esclarecidos, John e Anabele foram conquistados pelo rapaz inteligente e educado que Darcy era, se sentiram tão a vontade com o rapaz que foi sem nenhuma reserva que John chamou sua esposa para partir após o jantar.

_ Querida, vamos para casa? Já está ficando tarde e temos um caminho longo.

_ Você quer ir embora? Achei que fosse preferir ficar aqui esta noite.

_ O apartamento é pequeno, Anabele. Não vamos incomodar Hannah e Darcy, sim?

_ Mas não incomoda não pai. Vocês dormem no meu quarto...e...

_ Eu agradeço filha. Mas prefiro ir para casa.

_ Como quiserem. Não demorem tanto para voltar da próxima vez.

_ Pode deixar filha.

Após as despedidas, quando John já estava saindo do apartamento virou-se para Hannah.

_ Querida, não demore também a nos visitar e leve Darcy com você.

_ Pai, o Darcy é muito ocupado e...

_ Será um prazer Sr. Montcliff. Eu fico honrado com o convite e com certeza irei.

_ Ficaremos felizes com sua visita Darcy. – completou Anabele.

Eles saíram e Hannah foi para a cozinha arrumá-la. Após alguns segundos Darcy a seguiu.

_ Deixe-me ajudá-la.

_ Não se incomode Darcy. Minha mãe já lavou a louça, só vou guardá-la. Pode ir descansar.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Claro.

Darcy aceitou as palavras de Hannah e ia saindo da cozinha quando alguns detalhes lhe vieram à cabeça. Hannah parecia estranha durante o jantar, introspectiva, e agora recusava sua companhia. Logo ela que conversava mais que Bingley, riu se lembrando do temperamento excessivamente amistoso do amigo.

_ Hannah? – chamou da porta.

_ Hum? – Hannah respondeu sem olhá-lo.

_ Está tudo bem?

_ Uhum...

_ Hannah?

_ O que foi?

_ Olha para mim.

Ao ouvi-lo Hannah parou de enxugar um prato e sentiu seu coração disparar. Respirou fundo antes de erguer seus olhos para ele.

_ Você sabe que estou aqui para o que precisar, não sabe?

Meu Deus... O que eu faço com esse homem?

_ Eu estou aqui por você como sempre estive para Georgie e...

Como é que é? Para o inferno com Georgiana e tudo que se refere à Fitzwillian Darcy.

_ Só me deixa sozinha. – murmurou incapaz de continuar ouvindo.

_ O que disse?

_ Eu preciso ficar sozinha, por favor.

Sozinha, "alone", comigo mesma... Vai para o inferno Darcy. Ou melhor, volta para onde você nunca deveria ter saído...

_ Hannah, eu...

_ Eu vou dormir. – disse deixando metade da louça sobre a pia e indo para seu quarto.

Darcy confuso pela atitude da amiga terminou de guardar a louça e também foi dormir.

No dia seguinte Hannah acordou cedo e foi para o trabalho sem muita conversa. Darcy resolveu caminhar um pouco, levando Boruto para um passeio.

Quando ia passando na porta de um café viu um anúncio de emprego. Reconheceu como o preferido de Hannah e resolveu conversar com o gerente. Antes disso voltou ao apartamento, deixou Boruto, tomou um banho e pegou seus documentos.

_ Bom dia. – disse ao entrar no café.

Não era um horário de muito movimento e além do senhor no balcão apenas três estudantes estavam no lugar.

_ Bom dia, o que posso servi-lo? – indagou o senhor solícito, já com a caderneta de pedidos.

_ Eu não sou um cliente. – disse direto – Eu vi o anúncio na janela e vim por ele.

O senhor analisava o rapaz bem apessoado e educado. Era alto, trajava roupas básicas mas de boa qualidade, falava corretamente, formal demais. Seu jeito parecia ser de algum importante homem de negócios. Não parecia o tipo de pessoa que procurava emprego como garçom em um café.

_ Você quer trabalhar aqui?

_ Eu seria muito grato se o senhor me deixasse fazer uma experiência.

_ O salário não é muito alto e o ritmo é pesado.

_ Está tudo bem para mim senhor.

_ Desculpe falar rapaz, mas você está mais para alguém que passa o dia em frente a um computador...

_ Eu gostaria muito de trabalhar aqui. Ficaria muito grato se o senhor pudesse me dar esta oportunidade.

_ Bom, se você quer, não vejo porque não. Por que não vem amanhã fazer um teste?

Darcy tenso até então relaxou e até mesmo esboçou um sorriso para o homem.

_ Eu fico muito grato senhor...

_ Tom. Pode me chamar de Tom, sem o senhor, e você rapaz, qual o seu nome?

_ Eu sou Fitzwillian Darcy, mas pode me chamar somente de Darcy, é assim que todos me chamam.

_ Ok Darcy. Espero-lhe amanhã às seis da manhã. Não se atrase ou nem precisa vir.

_ Não me atrasarei. Até amanhã Tom.

Tom apenas abanou a mão despedindo-se enquanto ia atender um cliente.

Mais tarde naquele dia Darcy recebeu uma mensagem de Hannah no celular que ela mesma havia lhe dado, ela avisava que não poderia ir para casa para o almoço e que Darcy deveria comer o que encontrasse na geladeira. O rapaz estava tão satisfeito que nem estranhou a atitude da amiga e resolveu preparar uma omelete para si. Aos poucos Hannah ia lhe ensinando as coisas básicas da cozinha e com todas as facilidades da era moderna cozinhar não era um suplício assim tão grande.

O dia passou rápido e novamente Hannah enviou uma mensagem dizendo que se atrasaria para o jantar. Darcy resolveu então ele mesmo cozinhar e esperar Hannah. Ela fazia tanto por ele, fazer o jantar num dia cansativo era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. Ele preparou uma salada e temperou filé de frango para acompanhar, preparou também um suco, montou a mesa para o jantar e foi tomar um banho.

Alguns minutos depois, Hannah chegou em casa cansada e com fome. A garota foi direto para a cozinha e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a mesa posta para o jantar.

_ Darcy?

Hannah o procurava pelo apartamento quando o mesmo saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e vestido com seu pijama de calça e camiseta. O cheiro de banho recém tomado atiçou os sentidos de Hannah e a mesma sentiu-se corar ao perceber o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando.

_ Você preparou o jantar? – perguntou mexendo no cabelo.

Nesse momento Darcy abriu um sorriso discreto.

_ Preparei. Você disse que chegaria tarde, quis ajudar. Você se importa?

_ Na verdade sim...

Darcy olhou-a apreensivo. Não quis ser abusado, apenas ajudar.

_ Fico imensamente feliz e agradecida por você ter feito isso. Não esperava. – sorriu para ele.

O rapaz sorriu aliviado ao ver a resposta positiva de Hannah.

_ Então por que você não toma um banho enquanto eu cozinho a carne?

Hannah olhou feliz para ele e não conseguiu se conter, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um estalado beijo em sua bochecha.

_ Darcy, você é demais!

Saiu cantando em direção ao seu quarto. Darcy no primeiro momento corou com o gesto, em seguida deu de ombros e sorriu.


	11. Apaixonada

Hannah passou o dia atormentada com as palavras de Darcy e também com o seu próprio comportamento com o rapaz, afinal ninguém manda no coração. Ela mesmo era um grande exemplo disso, afinal foi se apaixonar pelo maior asno, intransigente, cabeça dura e mais lindo, educado e absurdamente sexy homem do planeta.

_Hannah, você está perdida. – murmurou para si mesma.

_Problemas? – sua amiga Lúcia ia passando por sua mesa quando ouviu suas palavras.

Hannah pensou sua amizade com Lúcia. Era neurose sua não confiar na melhor amiga que tinha. Claro que não poderia contar toda a verdade ou Lúcia iria levá-la a um psiquiatra, omitiria a origem de Darcy.

_ Já conheceu o homem mais perfeito do planeta e ele a olhou como uma irmã?

_ Amiga, em primeiro lugar ele é homem, isso já tira a perfeição.

Hannah riu.

_ Em segundo – continuou Lúcia – ele é homem.

_ Você já disse isso Lu.

_ Mas você não entendeu ainda flor. Ele é homem.

_ Hum?

_ Pessoa lerda é complicado. – respondeu Lúcia virando os olhos – Tem compromisso depois do trabalho?

Hannah pensou na pouca vontade de ver Darcy depois da forma infantil que agiu de manhã e meneou a cabeça.

_ Ótimo. Vamos tomar algo depois do trabalho.

Lúcia saiu sem dar tempo a Hannah para responder. A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que negaria o convite se tivesse chance.

Resignada, Hannah achou melhor avisar Darcy que se atrasaria.

Mais tarde naquele dia, já sentadas em uma mesa e munidas com boas bebidas Hannah contou a amiga seu dilema, mantendo a história de hospedar um amigo conhecido em uma viagem de férias.

_ Hannah, você está apaixonada por esse homem.

_ Eu sei.

_ Ele vale tanto a pena assim? – Lúcia arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

_ Acredite em mim quando eu digo que ele vale a pena, o bico, as asas e o tinteiro.

Lúcia e Hannah riram a valer.

_ Uau, agora até eu quero conhecer este homem maravilha.

_ Estou pensando em levá-lo comigo a nossa festa de confraternização.

_ Sério?

_ Por que não?

_ Acha uma boa idéia? Pense na quantidade de solteiras disponíveis e nada sutis que estarão lá.

Hannah riu ao imaginar Darcy sendo paquerado ao estilo do século XXI.

_ Eu não me preocupo com isso.

Tamanha foi a certeza de Hannah ao dizer isso que levou Lúcia a indagar.

_ Por acaso ele seria...

_ Gay? – Hannah riu muito com os pensamentos da amiga – Não mesmo. Você precisa ver com seus próprios olhos...

_ Com certeza. – os olhos de Lúcia brilharam maliciosamente.

_ E lamber com a testa. – Hannah completou enciumada.

Lúcia ria da atitude da amiga. Liberdade era umas das coisas que mais prezava e não estava em seus planos se apaixonar.

_ Parece minha amiga que você precisa de alguns conselhos de alguém mais experiente...

_ Experiente Lu? E esse alguém mais experiente seria quem? Você?

Lúcia olhou feio para a amiga após seu comentário debochado.

_Ora, não me olhe assim. Você foge de um relacionamento tal qual o diabo foge da cruz.

_ Posso até fugir de complicações Hannah. Mas jamais dos homens...

_ Pois bem, senhorita voz da experiência, o que me aconselha?

_ Seja mulher, Hannah. Simplesmente isso. Paquere-o, provoque-o, seduza-o.

_ Você está dizendo que eu devo me jogar em cima dele?

_ Ora garota! Não leve tudo a ferro e fogo. Só não facilite a vida dele, certo? Não o deixe confortável demais com você.

_ Eu não entendo como...

_ Hannah, o cara mora com você. Tenha dó.

_ Eu não faço o tipo mulher fatal.

_ Não. E você acha que esse é o tipo de mulher para ele?

Hannah pensou em Elizabeth e Caroline.

_ Não, com certeza não. - respondeu decidida.

_ Então amiga... Seduza-o do seu jeito. Encante-o. Mas como se não soubesse o que está fazendo.

_ Não sei se deveria...

_ Acredite Hannah. Se não for você será outra.

As duas continuaram mais algum tempo conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios e antes de ir para casa Lúcia fez a amiga pelo menos prometer que iria pensar.

Ao chegar em casa e encontrar a visão de Darcy pós-banho a única coisa coerente que passou pela cabeça de Hannah foi "Que rufem os tambores, o show vai começar!"


	12. Festa

A vida seguia de forma tranqüila, com Darcy se adaptando ao novo emprego e Hannah tentando criar coragem para provocá-lo.

Alguns dias depois durante o café da manhã, Hannah fez o convite.

_ É... Darcy?

_ Sim?

_ Bem... É que haverá uma festa de confraternização na empresa em que trabalho... E eu gostaria que você fosse comigo... Eu acho que vai ser bom para você e...

_ Você quer que eu vá? – Darcy perguntou contundente.

_ Eu... Quero! – respondeu soltando a respiração que nem percebeu que prendia.

_ Então está decidido. Eu irei! – disse dando um daqueles sorrisos de matar a "la Darcy".

_ Certo. É... Obrigada!

_ Só não esqueça de me passar o dia e a hora por favor... Ah... Que tipo de festa é? Um evento informal? Algo mais sofisticado?

_ Bem... Será um coquetel. Nada muito formal... Mas as mulheres usam vestido... Ah... E será no próximo sábado às 20h00min.

_ Está combinado então minha querida amiga.

Amiga... Urgh! Nunca pensou que pudesse detestar tanto essa palavra como neste exato momento. Tudo bem Darcy querido, você me deu o incentivo que faltava para começar os jogos... Me aguarde!

Nos dias que antecederam o evento Hannah dividiu seu tempo em trabalhar, conviver com Darcy e encontrar um vestido arrasador. Tudo estava indo bem, exceto a parte do vestido. Não estava conseguindo encontrar nada que fosse elegante e sexy ao mesmo tempo. E a festa estava chegando!

Na sexta feira antes da festa ao andar pelo Centro durante seu almoço parou em frente a uma loja simples, mas com roupas de bom gosto expostas na vitrine. Resolveu entrar.

Ao olhar entre as araras encontrou. O vestido era perfeito. Era todo de paetês que variavam do ouro velho ao preto, possuía um decote canoa discreto com manguinhas forrado com uma renda preta de bom gosto, que também fazia a barra do vestido, com comprimento um pouco acima do joelho. O vestido tinha sido feito para ela.

Ao experimentá-lo no provador gostou do efeito. Ele acentuava todas suas curvas, era um pouco mais justo do que as roupas que costuma usar. Porém o bom gosto da peça e o tecido mais encorpado não deixavam que fosse vulgar. O comprimento discreto também ajudava a formar uma imagem bonita, elegante e sexy. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

No sábado de manhã Hannah acordou, cuidou do Boruto e começou sua maratona para se arrumar. Fez as unhas, uma hidratação no cabelo e esfoliou a pele. Darcy estaria trabalhando até as quatro da tarde no café. Usou o restante do tempo para brincar com Boruto e descansar.

Quando Darcy chegou em casa encontrou Hannah com um moletom velho rolando no tapete com Boruto.

_ Gostei da sua roupa para a festa.

_ O quê? – Hannah assustou-se com ele.

_ Sua roupa para a festa... – ele lhe sorria zombeteiro – É moderna e conservadora ao mesmo tempo...

Hannah olhou para a roupa pavorosa que vestia. Pois é Hannah, pensou. Parabéns... Com certeza Darcy a achou muito sexy nessa roupa horrorosa.

_ Não enche Darcy! – disse olhando zangada para ele.

_ É brincadeira baixinha... – disse com seu sorriso maravilhoso.

_ Baixinha? Desde quando você me chama assim? Tenho minhas dúvidas se trabalhar no café está lhe fazendo bem...

Darcy gargalhou.

_ Vem cá. – disse a ela.

Quando Hannah se aproximou ele a puxou num abraço e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

_ Você é a minha baixinha...

Hannah estava em algum lugar do espaço perdida entre a lua e Vulcano.

_ Georgie também fica zangada quando eu lhe chamo de baixinha...

Georgie... Irmã... Nada como despencar da torre Eiffel.

_ Eu preciso terminar de me arrumar Darcy. Com licença. – disse desvencilhando-se dele.

Darcy assentiu e foi para seu quarto também.

Darcy vestiu-se com esmero. Trajava uma calça jeans escura, camisa cinza e um blazer preto. Ao terminar de se arrumar resolveu ir até a floricultura que havia próximo ao apartamento.

Enquanto isso Hannah terminava sua maquiagem. Ela tinha tentando algo mais básico. Sombra marrom, bastante rímel, lápis e um batom cor de boca. Seu cabelo caia liso e brilhante pelas costas. As pontas louras fazendo um belo contraste com a renda preta da gola e mangas. Estava bonita. Calçou uma sandália de salto alto preta, vestiu o casaco preto, pegou sua bolsa e foi para a sala.

Darcy a esperava esplendidamente maravilhoso, com um buque de rosas cor de rosa na mão.

_ São para você! – lhe estendeu as flores.

_ São lindas Darcy, obrigada! – estava emocionada com o gesto – Vou colocá-las na água.

Ao voltar a sala Darcy lhe estendeu o braço.

_ Não tão lindas como você. – ele lhe disse sorrindo.

_ O quê? – franziu a testa confusa.

_ Você disse que as flores eram lindas... Mas não competem com a sua beleza.

Hannah ficou trêmula e sem palavras. Então apenas apertou seu braço enquanto sorria envergonhada.


	13. Debussy

Eles pegaram um táxi para o coquetel e quando chegaram Darcy ajudou Hannah a descer do veículo. Dois homens aguardavam na porta do salão. O primeiro pegou os convites e o segundo ajudou Hannah a tirar seu casaco.

A festa estava ótima. Uma bela decoração, comida gostosa e bebidas geladas. Hannah aos poucos ia apresentando Darcy aos seus colegas. O rapaz estava abobalhado, mas Hannah imaginou que tivesse algo a haver com a quantidade de pessoas novas, o ambiente e também as mulheres que se jogavam aos pés de Darcy.

Em um dado momento Lúcia chamou Hannah para que fossem ao toalete.

_ Meu Deus! Que homem é esse... – Lúcia como não podia deixar de ser estava encantada com a beleza e educação de Darcy – Com certeza vale até o tinteiro...

Hannah apenas ria, imaginando a reação da amiga se soubesse a verdade.

Enquanto isso no salão, Darcy virava um copo de água sôfrego.

Tire esses pensamentos da cabeça seu energúmeno, pensava o rapaz. Ela é quase que sua irmã... Mas aquele vestido... Como pode? Se ela não estivesse de casaco eu não teria permitido de maneira alguma que saísse de casa com aquilo. Só de vê-la com aquele vestido que mostrava curvas que ele nunca reparara antes já imaginava puxando-a para seus braços e... Idiota! A Hannah é minha amiga, uma pessoa que eu admiro e respeito... Mas eu sou homem, droga! E aquele vestido... Aquele vestido é uma tentação...

_ Droga! – praguejou baixinho.

_ Darcy? – Hannah aproximou-se dele.

_ Hannah... Eu...

A moça percebeu que alguma coisa incomodava o rapaz.

_ Está tudo bem? Você quer ir embora?

_ Eu sinto muito. Estou muito cansado... Você se importaria se nós fossemos agora?

_ De forma alguma! – sorriu-lhe simpática.

Ir embora... Ótimo... Voltar a normalidade... Voltar a ser apenas Darcy e Hannah... Merda! Ficar sozinho com ela nessa noite não parece a melhor idéia.

No táxi Hannah apertou a mão de Darcy e sorriu-lhe num gesto tranqüilizador. Para Darcy, porém foi mais uma tortura. Dentro do táxi, sentados tão próximos, ele podia sentir o perfume suave que emanava da jovem e ao sentir a maciez de sua mão por pouco não segurou um suspiro.

Chegaram em casa e dessa vez Darcy não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro, dessa vez de alívio.

_ Sinto muito se a festa foi tão torturante para você Darcy. Se eu soubesse quão penoso seria para você não teria lhe convidado. – Hannah estava chateada, apesar de Darcy ter se saído bem.

_ Não foi torturante baixinha... Apenas muito diferente do que estou acostumado.

Hannah olhou-o magoada, sem nem saber direito a razão de sua chateação.

_ Qual o problema? – Darcy percebeu-lhe os olhos tristes.

_ Eu queria ter dançado ao menos uma vez com você...

Darcy assustou-se com essas palavras e Hannah não saberia dizer quais suas razões para dizê-las... Se realmente queria dizê-las ou se apenas estava jogando charme para ele...

_ Dançar? Comigo? – Darcy estava completamente sem jeito.

_ Deixa para lá Darcy, eu vou dormir. – respondeu saindo da sala.

_ Ei... Espera... – Darcy odiava vê-la chateada.

_ O quê? – a garota voltou-se para o homem.

_ A senhorita concede-me está dança? – perguntou o rapaz com um meio sorriso estendendo-lhe a mão.

Hannah estava emocionada o suficiente para faltar-lhe palavras... Algo tão comum desde que Darcy apareceu em sua vida... Sorriu-lhe entregando-lhe sua mão.

Darcy ficou sem jeito com o consentimento de Hannah. Esperava que ela fosse negar.

_ Falta a música.

_ O quê? – o rapaz ficou aéreo por alguns instantes.

_ Eu vou colocar.

Hannah atravessou a sala até o aparelho de música e ligou em uma de suas músicas favoritas, Clair de Lune, de Debussy.

Aos primeiros acordes os dois se aproximaram. Darcy passou uma mão pela cintura de Hannah e segurou sua mão, como viu alguns homens fazendo na recepção. Os dois se moviam de maneira lenta, pareciam sequer respirar... Os olhos não se desgrudavam... As bocas permaneciam fechadas, palavras não eram necessárias neste momento.

Aproximadamente na metade da música Hannah apoiou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Darcy e fechou os olhos. Ela sentia-se tão relaxada, tão certa de que aquele era o seu lugar...

Darcy não sabia o que pensar... O que estava sentindo... O desejo, a vontade de... Não... Era errado... Seu corpo e sua razão brigavam para vencer... Cansado deste embate, decidiu apenas fechar seus olhos e aproveitar o momento... Quando Hannah deitou a cabeça em seu peito instintivamente levou sua mão aos cabelos dela, tocando-os enquanto moviam-se ao som maravilhoso de Debussy.

Ao fim da música, nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que dizer... Então apenas se separaram e foram cada um para o seu quarto. Mais uma vez palavras não foram necessárias... Afinal nenhum dos dois estava disposto a analisar o momento passado ou mesmo estragá-lo com palavras inúteis...


	14. Camiseta

Sem que se dessem conta seis meses já havia passado desde a festa da empresa. Nesse tempo nenhum dos dois falou sobre a dança... Foi como se aquele momento pós-festa jamais houvesse existido. Darcy fazia questão de tratá-la como amiga ou irmã a cada oportunidade e Hannah decidiu não se preocupar mais, deixaria acontecer.

Tom foi conquistado por Darcy e em pouco tempo de serviço o rapaz já era gerente do café e tinha planos de expandi-lo, abrindo-o durante a noite para happy hour.

Nos últimos meses a postura de Darcy mudou radicalmente. Na essência e com Hannah ele ainda era o mesmo. Mas o trabalho direto com o público no café o tinha transformado em alguém mais extrovertido. Ele não tinha problemas em lidar com as mulheres que lhe assediavam no café e tinha até sua própria rede de amigos, independente de Hannah.

_ Hannah? Já acordou? – Darcy entrava no apartamento após sua corrida matinal. Como agora era o gerente podia se dar ao luxo de tomar café com Hannah antes de ir trabalhar. O homem vestia calça de moletom e camiseta e tinha uma toalha enrolada no pescoço e um pacote nas mãos.

_ Bom dia! – Hannah apareceu na porta da cozinha trajando uma camiseta até as coxas cinza e meias - Hummm... São croassaints? – perguntou investigando o pacote.

Darcy estava estupefato.

_ É minha camiseta?

Durante esses meses Darcy havia conseguido colocar sua cabeça no lugar e esquecer os pensamentos inapropriados em relação à Hannah. O trabalho no café foi um bálsamo. Mas aquela camiseta complicava tudo... Tinha que ser a sua camiseta?

_ É sim... Meus pijamas estavam todos sujos, vi essa camiseta nas roupas para passar e peguei emprestada. Você se importa?

_ Não... Sim... Ora Hannah... Não me incomodo pela camiseta, mas devemos respeitar alguns limites básicos... Não é porque moramos juntos que devemos partilhar nossas roupas.

_ Se isto incomoda tanto você... – disse indo para o quarto.

Vestiu shorts e uma camiseta de malha, calçou o tênis e colocou a camiseta de Darcy no cesto de roupas sujas.

_ Onde você vai? – Darcy indagou – Não íamos tomar café?

_ Não é porque moramos juntos que devemos partilhar nossas refeições. – disse simplesmente antes de sair deixando um Darcy com cara de tonto.

Vinte minutos depois Hannah tinha feito uma excelente caminhada que lhe espaireceu a cabeça. Aproveitou que estava próxima e tomou seu café da manhã no café do Tom. Darcy ainda não havia chegado e a garota pode desfrutar a refeição tranquilamente.

Algum tempo depois chegou em casa. Estranhou não ter encontrado Darcy em casa ou no caminho do café, deviam ter se desencontrado por alguns minutos.

Hannah sabia que deveria se desculpar com ele, apesar de resolver deixar seus sentimentos de lado, as coisas não estavam tão fáceis e isso lhe atiçava os nervos.

Por que Darcy tinha que complicar tudo? Ela não era idiota... Será que ele achava que conseguia disfarçar as breves olhadas em suas pernas? Ou seu olhar desejoso lhe percorrendo o corpo quando colocava uma roupa mais justa? Homens... Hannah tinha certeza de que Darcy não era imune a ela, não como ele gostaria que ela pensasse. Ele se interessava por ela, por seu corpo, tinham muitas coisas em comum e nunca faltava assunto para conversarem Então qual seria o problema de deixar rolar? Depois as mulheres que eram complicadas...

Enquanto isso Darcy chegava para mais um dia de trabalho.

_ Bom dia Darcy!

_ Bom dia Pedro. Como está tudo?

Pedro era um dos garçons do café. Era alto, bronzeado e forte. Chamava a atenção da clientela feminina do café.

_ Está tudo certo. Aquela sua amiga veio aqui hoje.

_ Que amiga?

_ Aquela engenheira bonita.

_ A Hannah esteve aqui hoje?

_ Sim. Veio tomar café.

_ Hum. – Darcy começou a olhar uns papéis desinteressado.

_ Cara...

Darcy olhou Pedro, que estava com uma expressão sonhadora.

_ Vou te falar... Não entendo como você consegue ser apenas amigo dela.

_ Qual o problema?

_ Ela é uma gata. Eu não conseguiria. Ainda mais morar na mesma casa que ela... Você tem gelo nas veias, homem. Imagina... Acordar todos os dias e ver aquela delícia de pijama...

_ Pedro. – a voz de Darcy soou cortante. Seu rosto estava impassível, mas era possível ver uma tempestade em seu olhar.

_ Ohh... Desculpa chefe... Vou checar algumas coisas no estoque.

Darcy estava possesso. Primeiro com a liberdade de Pedro ao dizer essas coisas de Hannah. Não era ciúme, não. Era cuidado. Pedro não tinha o direito de falar assim dela. E depois as palavras do maldito acabaram revivendo a cena de manhã. Uma Hannah despenteada, com cara de sono, vestindo apenas sua camiseta e meias... Imaginava que acordaria da mesma forma após passarem a noite juntos... Eles fariam amor apaixonadamente e depois Hannah vestiria sua camiseta e dormiria em seus braços... e... Não. Chega Darcy.

Quanto mais pensava nesse assunto mais se convencia de que precisava arrumar uma namorada. Quase já não tinha esperança de voltar ao seu mundo e não podia viver para sempre a espera disso acontecer. Precisava viver a sua vida. Uma namorada seria a solução. Não seria mais tão dependente de Hannah e ajudaria a esquecer estes pensamentos inapropriados.

Como se o destino estivesse concordando com seus pensamentos uma jovem mulher entra no café. Era Anne. Darcy já a conhecia. Era uma jornalista. Inteligente, alta, loira e olhos azuis. Linda e culta. O rapaz pensa que não há momento mais propicio para agir.

_ Bom dia Anne. Tudo bem?

Anne avaliava o homem a sua frente. Era um belo espécime sem dúvida. Já tinha demonstrado certo interesse nele, mas ele educadamente se afastou. Chegou a pensar que era casado. Mas o sorriso que ele lhe dava agora jogava para o espaço a idéia de compromisso. Ele era charmoso sem querer, quando queria era fatal.


	15. O que eu sou para você?

Foi em uma bela manhã de domingo, algumas semanas mais tarde, que a bomba explodiu.

— Bom dia Darcy. – Hannah entrava na cozinha vestida para correr.

— Bom dia Hannah. Dormiu bem? – Darcy era sempre muito educado.

— Muito bem, obrigada! – dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cativante.

— Darcy querido, você viu onde coloquei o meu... – era Anne que entrava na cozinha vestida apenas com uma camiseta cinza de Darcy. Aquela camiseta.

— Oh... Eu não vi que você estava aqui... Você deve ser a Hannah, certo? – Anne ofereceu um sorriso simpático a Hannah. – Willian fala muito de você.

— Anne, por favor, já pedi para não me chamar de Willian. Eu não gosto. Me chame de Darcy como todos, tudo bem? - disse de maneira suave.

— Ora, não seja ranzinza Darcy. Prefiro você como estava noite passada... – sorriu-lhe maliciosamente.

— Anne! – Darcy repreendeu-a e buscou rapidamente por Hannah. Sua amiga era ainda uma jovem inocente e não queria que ela tivesse de ouvir as besteiras de Anne.

Por um minuto ficou confuso. Hannah não se encontrava mais a vista. Tinha saído sem nada dizer. Darcy sabia que ela ficaria chateada com ele. Na verdade foi essa sua intenção ao levar Anne para passar a noite no apartamento. Precisava afastar-se de Hannah definitivamente. Mas esperava que ela brigasse, discutisse ou mesmo fingisse que não se importava, jamais poderia supor que ela ia simplesmente sair em silêncio.

Enquanto isso Hannah andava desnorteada pela rua, levando Boruto na coleira. Não conseguia entender o porquê das atitudes de Darcy. Primeiro ele a ignorava como mulher. Apesar de machucar, ela entendia. Ela e as mulheres de sua época eram muito diferentes do que Darcy estava acostumado. Mas tinha esperança de que com o tempo poderia conquistá-lo e até pensou que estava alcançando seu intento. Afinal, Darcy não conseguia mais disfarçar que a achava atraente. Mas se envolver com aquela mulher... E que mulher linda, pensava. Loira, olhos azuis e corpo de modelo, jamais poderia competir com ela. Mas não satisfeito, Darcy levara aquela... aquela... "aquela" para sua casa. Seu apartamento. Ele maculara seu refúgio. E ela ainda teve o disparate de chamá-lo de Willian... Não... Era muito para Hannah suportar.

Após algum tempo, Hannah decidiu voltar para o apartamento. Imaginava que a mulher já tivesse partido.

Entrou em casa silenciosamente, procurava evitar que Darcy percebesse sua volta, mas Boruto não compartilhava os pensamentos de sua dona e seus latidos animados o alertaram.

— Hannah... – ele precisava conversar com ela, mas não sabia nem como começar.

— Não.

Darcy olhou assustado para Hannah. Ela não o deixara nem começar a falar e o que viu no rosto da jovem despertou sua compaixão. A moça estava pálida e os olhos normalmente brilhantes estavam completamente sem vida.

— Hannah, eu...

— Eu já disse que não Sr. Darcy. – a garota foi incisiva – Eu não quero saber... – respirou fundo antes de continuar – Não. Não quero escutar. Só quero que me deixe em paz.

— Mas Hannah, eu... – Darcy queria afastar Hannah e sabia que trazendo Anne ao apartamento ele conseguiria, mas não estava preparado para ver a agonia da jovem de quem gostava tanto.

— Darcy, essa é a primeira e a última vez que você vai escutar essas palavras. – a palidez de Hannah aumentava a cada palavra.

— Por favor Hannah, eu...

— Eu te amo Darcy. – os olhos sem vida fitavam agora a parede a sua frente. – Eu o amo com todo o meu coração, acredito que o amo mesmo antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Mas você já sabia disso. – deu uma risada sem graça.

— Hannah, eu acho que você está se confundindo e que...

— Chega! – gritou de repente sem controle – Calado Darcy. – sua voz estava quebrada. Ela se sentia quebrada. – O mínimo que você pode fazer agora é ouvir.

Darcy assentiu calado e ela continuou:

— Eu não esperava que você retribuísse meus sentimentos Darcy, ou melhor... Droga! Esperava sim. No fundo do meu coração eu acreditava que um dia você seria capaz de me corresponder. Eu só precisava dar-lhe tempo e todo apoio que eu pudesse, para que você superasse sua nova condição e um dia estivesse pronto para assumir sua nova vida, libertar-se do passado.

Cada palavra era uma bofetada no rosto de Darcy.

— Mas ao ver Anne eu compreendi. Eu entendi que independente de estar pronto ou não eu jamais teria uma chance com o ilustre Sr. Darcy. Afinal como eu, uma garota completamente comum poderia competir com aquela beldade loira? Esta constatação foi como um punhal cravado em meu coração. Mas eu poderia superar isso um dia, afinal esperanças a parte, eu sempre soube que não era o suficiente para o grande Darcy. Que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse.

— Hannah, não é assim. Eu é que não sou... Eu não posso...

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, tomando fôlego, Hannah continuou como se não tivesse escutado Darcy.

— Mas eu jamais poderei perdoá-lo pelo que me fez passar hoje de manhã. Na minha casa Darcy. Na minha própria casa, meu refúgio... Você trouxe aquela... – um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos de Hannah. – Você a trouxe. Para cá. Ela estava andando pela minha casa como se fosse a senhora, vestida apenas com a sua camiseta. Aquela camiseta, você lembra?

Darcy se lembrava. Como queria esquecer... Mas ainda se lembrava daquela manhã em que Hannah apareceu vestida com a mesma camiseta que Anne usara hoje. E ele foi frio e grosso com ela, tudo para disfarçar o imenso desejo que sentiu. Foi naquela mesma manhã que ele decidiu se aproximar de Anne. Em sua ânsia de afastar Hannah ele trocou os pés pelas mãos e a magoou além do limite. Se é que havia um limite para magoar alguém.

— E ela o chamou de Willian... – continuou ainda mais arrasada.

— Hannah, eu pedi a ela que não me chamasse de Willian...

— Você pediu Darcy? – os olhos de Hannah voltaram-se para ele e por um segundo ele teve esperança de que nem tudo estava perdido.

— Pedi. – confirmou.

— O que eu significo para você Darcy? – Hannah ainda olhava em seus olhos.

— Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim neste mundo, Hannah. – respondeu sem titubear.

Hannah suspirou profundamente.

— E você se lembra como reagiu quando lhe chamei de Willian?

Foi mais uma bofetada, dessa vez com luvas de pelica. O coração de Darcy parou de bater por um segundo. Acabou. Havia colocado tudo a perder. Tudo o que não queria era perder a amizade de Hannah, nem magoá-la, mas foi apenas o que conseguiu fazer.

Hannah foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente ao passar e para Darcy foi como se mil agulhas lhe perfurassem o coração. Ele preferia que ela tivesse gritado e batido a porta.


	16. Apaixonado

O dia passou de forma estranha. Hannah permaneceu em seu quarto e não saiu sequer para comer. Depois de algum tempo esperando a garota, Darcy desistiu e resolveu sair para espairecer.

Preciso resolver minha situação com Anne, pensava. Eu não pretendo ter um relacionamento com ninguém. Eu até pensei que poderia... Mas o que desejo mais que tudo é voltar para o meu mundo, para o meu lugar. Eu jamais poderia abdicar da minha vida para viver a mentira que estou vivendo agora. Não posso...

Em um gesto lento e desanimado pegou o celular e fez a chamada.

— Darcy?

— Oi Anne. Tudo bem? Será que podemos nos encontrar?

— Claro que sim Willian. – Anne estava radiante.

Willian... Isso o fez lembrar de Hannah e o quanto estava magoada com ele.

— Por que você não vem até minha casa? – perguntou animada.

— Tudo bem. Pode me passar o endereço?

— Claro. É...

Alguns minutos depois Darcy seguia para o apartamento de Anne.

Enquanto isso Anne se arrumava para recebê-lo. Darcy era um ótimo partido e ela estava disposta a agarrá-lo de qualquer maneira. Quando a campainha tocou, ela correu para a porta com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Querido, - disse ao abrir – por favor, entre. Fique a vontade.

Darcy cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça e entrou no apartamento.

— Anne, precisamos conversar.

— Claro. Por favor, sente-se. Aceita beber alguma coisa?

Darcy sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava Anne. Era uma mulher absolutamente fantástica. Aquela beleza clássica que fazia os homens se virarem para vê-la e se fosse em seu próprio mundo receberia incontáveis pedidos de casamento. E era uma mulher apaixonada. Darcy não podia negar. Ele não era virgem, mas nunca em sua vida tivera uma mulher tão desinibida ou fogosa como Anne em seus braços. Mas mesmo com tantas qualidades, quando olhava a belíssima mulher a sua frente só conseguia enxergar o rosto sofrido de Hannah, seus olhos antes tão brilhantes, completamente sem vida. É culpa, pensou. Mas como que para contradizê-lo lembrou-se de Hannah com sua camiseta. Ela não tinha o corpo escultural de Anne, mas enquanto que mal se lembrava de como esta ficara em sua camiseta, não conseguia esquecer como Hannah ficara. Logo que a garota saiu para correr, Darcy foi ao banheiro e resgatou a peça do cesto de roupas. Quantas noites não dormiu com ela, apenas para sentir o perfume suave de Hannah? Algo muito diferente da sofisticada fragrância que Anne usava.

— Anne, eu sinto muito o que aconteceu noite passada. Eu acho que bebi um pouco além da conta e não agi como um cavalheiro.

Anne ficou pálida.

— Não estou entendendo Darcy. A noite passada foi excelente. Você foi um amante e tanto.

Darcy corou com o comentário impróprio.

— Não vai mais acontecer Anne.

— O quê? – seus olhos agora exibiam um brilho raivoso – Você não pode ter mudado de idéia sobre a gente só pelo que aconteceu esta manhã. Aquela menina precisa entender que você não quer nada com ela. Por favor Darcy, seja razoável.

— A Hannah não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a situação.

— E você quer que eu acredite nisso? Aposto que aquela garota mimada encheu sua cabeça contra mim. Ela é uma pirralha mimada, que não sabe com que está se metendo.

— Anne, entenda por favor. Não tem nada a ver com Hannah. Sou eu que não estou preparado para assumir um relacionamento.

— Aquela criança egoísta. Será que ela não percebe que você jamais poderia vê-la como uma mulher? Ela é baixinha, magrela, tem um cabelo tão sem graça e as roupas que veste? Parece uma garota de 18 anos. Como uma menina daquelas espera prender um homem como você? É patético.

— Você está passando dos limites. – Darcy levantou-se num sobressalto.

— Pelo amor de Deus Darcy. Será que você não enxerga o jogo sujo daquela estúpida? Você acha que ela poderia competir comigo?

— Vou pedir que deixe Hannah fora disso. – a voz de Darcy soou gélida.

— Olhe para mim querido. Eu sou uma mulher. Uma mulher de verdade para um homem de verdade. Meus cabelos são naturalmente bonitos, meus olhos são azuis e meu corpo... Nem se fala. Como você pode deixar aquele ratinho insignificante de cabelos e olhos castanhos se intrometer entre nós?

— Acabou? – Darcy não elevou seu tom de voz, porém falou de maneira tão fria e seca que imediatamente fez Anne calar.

— Você tem razão Anne. – continuou no mesmo tom – Hannah é uma garota comparada a você e toda a sua sofisticação. Ela não faz o tipo mulher fatal, diferente de você. Ela é delicada e desastrada ao mesmo tempo. É inocente, vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo é tão forte e independente. – a voz de Darcy ia mudando conforme ele falava de Hannah.

— Ora Darcy, e que homem gostaria de ter uma garotinha inocente e vulnerável no lugar de uma mulher? – indagou sarcástica.

— Eu quero os dois. – disse Darcy sem pensar – Se eu pudesse... - respirou fundo - Eu gostaria de ter os dois...

Anne olhava para ele sem entender.

— Como eu disse, Hannah não tem a sua sofisticação. Mas ela é sexy sem querer. E quando quer... Deus me ajude - murmurou lembrando-se da festa.

— Darcy...

— Não Anne, me deixe terminar. Enquanto você passou os últimos minutos denegrindo-a, ela não disse uma palavra contra você hoje. Ela não gostou de eu ter levado você para casa, o que é óbvio. É a casa dela. Mas ela não disse nada que pudesse ofendê-la. Mesmo com toda raiva e mágoa, nem a mim Hannah ofendeu. Ela se sentiu traída pela minha atitude, mas nem assim ela foi capaz de me ofender. – passou a mão entre os cabelos em desalinho.

Anne percebeu que deveria mudar sua atitude.

— Sinto muito Darcy. Acho que me exaltei. É que não entendo. A noite passada foi maravilhosa e agora você vem com essa história. Eu não entendo...

— Me desculpe Anne. Eu fui um tolo e um canalha. Eu não deveria ter me aproximado de você sabendo que jamais poderíamos ter algo sério.

— Willian...

— Não me chame de Willian. – disse raivoso entredentes – Quantas vezes terei de dizer isso? Você não tem esse direito. Ninguém aqui tem. Talvez apenas uma pessoa tivesse, mas eu já lhe neguei isso.

— Darcy, - Anne desistiu de manter a compostura – você está passando dos limites.

— Tem razão Anne. Estou mesmo. Como eu disse foi um erro o que aconteceu.

— Você... – desacostumada com a rejeição Anne mal conseguia se pronunciar – Você diz isso pela Hannah?

— Em partes.

Vendo que sua atitude magoava aquela mulher, Darcy decidiu que no mínimo deveria ser sincero. Não poderia ser jamais com Hannah, mas pelo menos uma vez poderia dizer.

— Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

Anne sentiu-se no fundo do poço. Como um homem poderia preferir aquela garota a ela?

— Apaixonado? E por que vocês não estão juntos? É mais que óbvio que ela também está.

— É mais complicado do que você pensa Anne. Eu jamais poderia estabelecer um relacionamento sério com mulher alguma. Não desejo me comprometer.

— Nem mesmo com ela? – Anne agora estava curiosa.

— Principalmente com ela. Eu não pretendo ficar aqui muito tempo. Em breve vou embora. Eu prefiro fazê-la sofrer agora acabando de uma vez com suas esperanças, que deixá-la pensar que poderemos ficar juntos e depois partir.

De repente Anne entendeu.

— Você me usou Darcy. – não era uma pergunta.

— Anne... – Darcy estava desolado, em um único dia magoara duas mulheres que gostavam dele.

— Você me usou. – Anne não conseguia acreditar – Você queria afastá-la e me usou para isso. Você sabia qual seria a reação dela ao me encontrar lá...

Anne tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

— Saia daqui Darcy. Eu não quero ver você nunca mais.

— Eu sinto muito Anne.

— Agora! – abriu a porta para ele.

Anne bateu a porta com força após a saída de Darcy.


	17. Motel de quinta

Hannah estava saindo do banho quando ouviu a porta da frente. Chorar a tarde inteira lhe arrefecera os ânimos. Estava pronta para resolver um último ponto do capítulo Darcy daquele dia. Com isso em mente saiu do quarto.

_ Hannah... – Darcy balbuciou ao vê-la.

Ele estava abatido e seus olhos pediam desculpas silenciosa e incansavelmente.

_ Podemos conversar Darcy? – a voz saiu firme e na altura certa, por mais que estivesse quebrada por dentro não permitiria que Darcy a visse assim de novo.

_ Claro. – Darcy estava aliviado que Hannah quisesse conversar. Pensou que tivesse que insistir muito para ter a oportunidade.

Os dois sentaram-se na sala. Darcy sentiu uma fisgada no estomago quando Hannah contornou a mesa de centro para sentar o mais distante possível dele.

_ Eu sinto muito Hannah. – mirou seu rosto, mas a garota desviou o olhar.

_ Tudo bem. – ela assentiu ainda sem encará-lo.

_ Se você quiser eu sairei o mais rápido possível da sua casa e eu nunca mais...

_ Sem dramas Darcy. – com o tom de voz duro, Hannah respondeu olhando em seus olhos. – Eu lhe fiz uma promessa e eu vou cumpri-la.

_ Mas depois de hoje... – Darcy estava aturdido, realmente não esperava esta atitude.

_ Independente de hoje. Eu prometi e vou cumprir. Sem mais. Quanto a você sair desse apartamento, bom... Você realmente vai precisar sair.

Mais uma vez Hannah mirou-o nos olhos.

_ Porque eu vou vendê-lo.

_ Como assim vender o apartamento? Você lutou tanto para comprá-lo, deixá-lo do seu gosto... Você mesma me disse... É a sua casa. – cada segundo que se passava aumentava ainda mais a confusão de Darcy.

_ Era a minha casa Darcy. Agora ao olhar para estas paredes... – respirou fundo – Eu só vejo um motel de quinta categoria. – sem mais Hannah foi para seu quarto deixando um Darcy sem ação ou resposta.

Mais tarde, ao tentar dormir a mente de Darcy dava voltas e voltas enquanto ele relembrava cada palavra de Hannah, seu olhar magoado... A forma como ela se declarou... Não imaginava que os sentimentos de Hannah já estivessem tão desenvolvidos assim... Ou melhor... Tinha a esperança de que fosse apenas uma atração entre eles... Pelo menos da parte dela... Quanto começou a idéia de arrumar uma namorada não imaginou que fosse acabar assim... Estava se sentindo culpado por envolver Anne na história... Por outro lado estava arrasado por magoar Hannah... Nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto... Vender o apartamento? Meu Deus!

_ Espera... Uma casa... – murmurou – É isso! Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar uma ótima casa, exatamente do seu gosto... As economias que guardei até hoje vão dar uma boa entrada e posso pagar o restante com meu salário...

Darcy foi dormir aquela noite mais aliviado do que pensou ser possível... Estava satisfeito em poder ajudar Hannah em alguma coisa. E quanto a Anne? Anne foi rapidamente esquecida. O cérebro de Darcy era totalmente Hannah... E depois desse dia ele teve certeza de que o seu coração também...


	18. Casa nova

Dois meses haviam se passado após o incidente. As coisas entre Darcy e Hannah ainda não haviam voltado ao normal, apesar de se falarem normalmente Darcy sentia que a distância entre eles havia aumentado.

Já fazia alguns dias que estavam morando na nova casa. Foi uma missão quase que impossível convencer Hannah a aceitar que ele pagasse a casa. Por fim decidiram que Darcy daria a entrada e Hannah pagaria o restante das parcelas. Com o dinheiro da venda do apartamento Hannah mobiliou a casa do seu gosto e comprou um carro, visto que a nova vizinhança era distante do café. Ela e Darcy revezavam-se na moto e no carro, inclusive Darcy mostrou-se um excelente motorista e conseguiu tirar a carteira com rapidez.

A nova casa ficava em um bairro residencial afastado, com ruas largas e arborizadas. Era pouco maior que o apartamento, com apenas um quarto a mais, porém o que encantou Hannah e Darcy desde a primeira vez que a viram foi o gracioso jardim que a cercava, com muitas árvores, flores e um gramado verde. Foi amor a primeira vista.

Darcy conseguiu realizar seu intento de transformar o café em um local para happy hour e agora trabalhava até tarde da noite de quinta a sábado.

Hannah estava completamente envolvida com um novo projeto do trabalho. Ficava até mais tarde no escritório e quando em casa trancava-se no quarto e trabalhava até alta madrugada.

Os dois pouco se viam e provavelmente esse afastamento foi o necessário para abrandar suas mágoas, porém também os deixou com uma certa dificuldade de se aproximarem novamente.

Era manhã de segunda quando Darcy se levantou e encontrou Hannah preparada para ir correr.

_ Bom dia Hannah. – estava com a voz rouca de sono.

_ Bom dia Darcy. Dormiu bem? Você tem trabalhado bastante desde que o café passou a funcionar a noite.

_ Dormi sim, obrigado. E você? Também tem trabalhado bastante.

_ É verdade, mas agora já passamos pela fase mais corrida do projeto e podemos ir com calma. Acredito que voltarei a minha rotina. - disse com um sorriso.

_ Entendi. Vai correr?

_ Vou sim. Não tive muito tempo para me exercitar nos últimos dias. Vou tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. – respondeu já na porta.

_ Eu poderia lhe acompanhar? Eu prometo que não demoro. Me trocarei rapidamente.

Hannah não estava muito afim de companhia, principalmente de Darcy, porém eles moravam juntos e era bom manter o relacionamento amigável.

_ Tudo bem. – disse por fim – Te espero na porta.

A corrida foi feita em um silêncio confortável e após algum tempo resolveram parar para descansar.

Hannah sentou-se aos pés de uma árvore no parque.

_ E então Darcy, como está indo o café?

_ Tudo bem. – respondeu enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hannah.

_ Que bom! Fico feliz... Darcy... Você acha que vai conseguir voltar? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

_ Não sei... – foi uma resposta dolorosa – Eu realmente não sei... Não é como se houvessem pistas de como voltar ou do porque de eu vir parar aqui...

_ Você sente falta de lá?

_ Eu sinto falta das pessoas... Georgie, Charles... Até mesmo da minha tia... – deu um sorriso triste.

_ Você está fazendo bem Darcy. Construiu uma vida boa aqui... Tenho certeza de que na hora certa vai conseguir voltar.

_ É isso que me preocupa. Quando será esta hora certa? Hoje, amanhã, daqui a vinte anos? Eu não sei como viver a minha vida. Como posso construir uma vida completa aqui sem saber quando irei partir? Ao mesmo tempo como posso viver uma meia vida, sempre a espera de algo que pode nunca acontecer?

Hannah não sabia o que responder, então simplesmente tomou a mão de Darcy entre as suas.


	19. Coragem

As palavras de Darcy tocaram Hannah. Com certeza não era fácil para ele... Será que era por isso que ele se recusava a admitir a atração que existia entre os dois... Será que na verdade ele sentia medo de magoá-la e por isso preferiu não se aproximar demais?

_ Acho que já é tempo de colocarmos as coisas em pratos limpos. – murmurou para si mesma.

Darcy chegou tarde naquele dia. Segundas eram os dias de fazer a contabilidade e verificar o estoque do café. Estava exausto.

Abriu a porta de casa com cuidado, evitando ao máximo fazer barulho pois Hannah com certeza já havia dormido. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar Hannah sentada na sala com apenas um abajur ligado.

_ Hannah? O que faz acordada a estas horas?

_ Estava te esperando Darcy.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa. – preocupado foi sentar-se ao lado da garota.

_ Eu fiquei o dia todo pensando no que me disse hoje de manhã no parque.

Darcy ficou calado.

_ Eu acho que as coisas não estão sendo muito fáceis para você, não é mesmo? Eu sinto muito por ter feito mais difícil ainda.

_ Hannah, você não precisa dizer isso, jamais... Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu... Eu queria evitar que você sofresse e no fim foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

_ Vamos esquecer o que passou Darcy... Vamos começar de novo. Vem, - disse levantando e estendendo a mão para o homem – eu estava te esperando para jantar.

Os dois tiveram um jantar agradável. Pouco falaram e quando o fizeram foi apenas amenidades.

_ Você fez o jantar e eu lavo a louça. – disse Darcy se levantando da mesa.

_ Não precisa. Eu lavo a louça enquanto você toma seu banho. Eu gostaria de terminar nossa conversa ainda hoje, se estiver tudo bem pra você. – Darcy assentiu.

_ Tudo bem. Obrigado. Vou tomar um banho então.

Hannah lavou a louça, fez chá e foi para a sala esperar Darcy. Sua cabeça fervilhava e temia não ser capaz de dizer tudo que gostaria a Darcy.

Alguns minutos depois, Darcy apareceu na sala.

_ Você fez chá. Obrigado. – disse se servindo e sentando em frente Hannah, que apenas assentiu.

_ Darcy, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – começou receosa.

_ Vá em frente.

Hannah olhava para o tapete da sala e torcia as mãos nervosamente no colo.

_ Você gosta de mim? – a voz saiu quase que num sussurro.

_ Não.

A negativa abrupta fez Hannah buscar os olhos de Darcy e o que viu foi um calor abrasador.

Sem desviar os olhos e tomada por uma coragem que nem sabia que tinha, perguntou:

_ Você... – passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados.

Sentiu uma fisgada na barriga quando percebeu o olhar de Darcy acompanhar o movimento.

_ Você me deseja.

Não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim o corpo de Darcy respondeu por ele. Seus outrora gentis olhos azuis como o céu em um dia de primavera escureceram, estavam como o mar durante uma tempestade. E queimavam. Hannah sentia que podia entrar em combustão espontânea apenas com aquele olhar. A boca de Darcy estava apertada e contida em uma linha rígida. Suas mãos fechadas em punhos e tão apertadas que Hannah podia ver os nós esbranquiçados.

_ Acabaram as perguntas Hannah?

A voz de Darcy estava baixa, rouca e estalava como chicote na pele de Hannah.

_ N-não. – Hannah gaguejou um pouco sem desviar o olhar de Darcy.

_ Você está brincando com fogo Hannah. Eu não sou um menino. – Darcy estava sério. – É melhor terminarmos com isso agora mesmo. Eu estou indo dormir. – disse e se levantou.

Hannah demorou um pouco para perceber que Darcy estava indo dormir. Quando deu por si ele já estava na porta do quarto, de costas para ela.

_ Você me ama? – pronto. Finalmente criara coragem e perguntou o que estava martelando em seu coração.

Darcy estacou com a mão na maçaneta. Era possível ouvir sua respiração ruidosa, como se estivesse com falta de ar.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? Onde quer chegar?

Uma vez começado, Hannah tomou coragem para continuar.

_ Você disse que não era um menino. Homens não gostam de alguém. Eles amam. Você me ama?

Darcy soltou um longo suspiro.

_ Está tarde Hannah. Vá dormir. – disse antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.


	20. Eu amo você

Hannah ainda estava parada no meio da sala 10 minutos depois de Darcy fechar a porta. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele foi dormir e a deixou falando sozinha.

_ Isso não vai ficar assim. – disse decidida antes de marchar para porta do quarto de Darcy e abrir a porta em um supetão.

_ Mas o que? – Darcy sentou-se na cama em um pulo, surpreso.

Hannah acendeu a luz do quarto e se virou para Darcy, olhando-o firmemente.

_ Nós não terminamos nossa conversa.

Após dizer isso caminhou até Darcy e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Darcy analisava Hannah estupefato. Nunca a vira tão decidida assim. Seus olhos nem piscavam enquanto o encarava.

_ Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz Darcy.

_ Olha Hannah, eu não entendo o que você quer...

_ Apenas responda Darcy. – Hannah o cortou. Seus olhos estavam frios e ela não demonstrava emoção alguma.

_ Eu...

_ Não minta. Se eu significo alguma coisa para você, no mínimo seja sincero. – cortou-o novamente.

Darcy abaixou a cabeça, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos. Quando levantou seus olhos, Hannah podia ver a derrota neles.

_ Sim. – Darcy disse olhando firmemente em seus olhos.

_ S-sim? Sim o quê Darcy? – o coração de Hannah estava disparado.

_ Eu amo você.

Hannah não sabia o que dizer. O homem que ela amava finalmente tinha dito que a amava. Não sabia se chorava ou ria. Lentamente levantou a mão e colocou-a na face de Darcy. Seus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas não derramadas e sua boca estampava um sorriso meigo.

_ Não. – Darcy afastou sua mão em um gesto brusco.

_ O quê? – se assustou com a atitude de Darcy.

_ É exatamente por eu te amar que eu não posso ser egoísta com você. Eu não sei qual é o meu futuro... Não sei o que vai acontecer comigo... Eu jamais vou arrastá-la para isso.

_ Eu já estou nisso Darcy.

_ É diferente. Você ainda tem chance de encontrar alguém com quem possa ser verdadeiramente feliz.

_ Baka! – Hannah se levantou da cama irritada.

_ Vai ser melhor assim. Eu só quero que você seja feliz por muito tempo. Não por alguns dias ou meses... – Darcy falava sem olhá-la.

_ Darcy, nós somos humanos. Somos criaturas frágeis e vivemos muito pouco. Independente da sua situação, eu posso morrer amanhã mesmo. Não tem como adivinhar o futuro. Você diz que tem medo de ir e me deixar... Mas esse risco nós humanos corremos em qualquer relacionamento. Se fossemos deixar nos levar pelo medo nunca faríamos nada na vida. O risco de perder algo ou alguém é grande e sempre vai existir. É isso que torna cada segundo precioso.

_ A situação é diferente Hannah.

_ Eu sei que é diferente. Mas isso não desmerece o que eu disse. Você pode voltar para a sua realidade amanhã, mas eu também posso atravessar a rua e ser atropelada amanhã. O risco é o mesmo.

_ Não é! Maldição! – Darcy gritou assustando Hannah – É a minha decisão. E não está em pauta. Não vamos discutir mais.

Hannah tinha vontade de chacoalhar Darcy. Homem baka, cabeça dura.

_ Você é a mulher que eu amo Hannah. Entenda isso. Eu posso viver em um mundo sem você, mas eu jamais conseguiria viver sabendo que você está infeliz, sozinha... Não me peça isso por favor. Eu não posso.

_ Darcy...

Hannah tentou se aproximar e foi barrada por Darcy.

_ Não. É minha última palavra. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Encontre alguém adequado e seja feliz com essa pessoa. Se case, tenha filhos, netos... Tenha uma vida longa e plena.

_ Tudo bem. – respondeu Hannah resignada.

_ O que? – Darcy assustou-se.

_ Se é isso que você quer, tudo bem. Vou viver minha vida independente de você. Vou encontrar alguém e ser feliz.

_ Obrigado. – Darcy esperava se sentir aliviado com a aceitação de Hannah, mas ao contrário do que pensou ele não estava.

_ Mas tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

Hannah o desafiava com o olhar.

_ Sim. – Não, não era. De maneira alguma. Darcy sentia seu estomago revirando só de pensar em Hannah com outro homem que não fosse ele. Mas era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

_ Tudo bem. – os olhos de Hannah lhe analisavam friamente – Só espero que você possa conviver com essa decisão.

Darcy ficou arrasado quando Hannah saiu de seu quarto. Ele amava aquela mulher e exatamente por isso não poderia ser egoísta com ela. Nunca.

Do lado de fora do quarto, uma Hannah trêmula se apoiava na porta com dificuldade.

_ Você pode ter ganho uma batalha Darcy. Mas a guerra está longe de terminar.


End file.
